Online Revelations
by Hidenka-chan101
Summary: A harmless chat between all members of Konohas 15 and Team Guy reveals a lot more than the eye can see. Rated M for language and other stuff.....


A/N: Hey everyone, i know it's been a long time since i've updated any of my stories and I'm sorry. But I will get back on them as soon as possible. Here's something I wrote in a like 6 hours, so yeah, it's kinda random...but I'm open to any suggestions. Again, thanks for all your support. Wouldn't know what to do if I didn't get any reviews TT_TT....i'd most likely cry. Anyways hope you enjoy ~^_^~

This is basically a chat...all the way down to the end.....i'm open to any suggestions for what happens next....so REVIEW ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Except for Keichiro and the Jasdebo Twins....so no touchy

* * *

**Online Revelations**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konohagakure, which was a good change especially for shinobi in training. The Hokage looked out the window, sighing wistfully as she thought about what she could be doing on her own time, instead of sifting through the ever growing amount of paperwork that sat on her desk.

"Hmm…I wonder what the kids are up to?"

Nestled safely away in their respective rooms, each shinobi were waiting impatiently for their computers to turn on and connect to the WAN. As soon as the connection was established, chaos and fun were awaiting each one.

_~Rmen-Luver~ has just signed in_

_Cheeky_Cherry245 has just signed in_

_oOLonely_AvengerOo has just signed in_

_K9_luver has just signed in_

_xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx has just signed in_

_~quietnshy~ has just signed in_

_**always**ignored** has just signed in_

_8cloud_gazer8 has just signed in_

_~*floweryBlondy*~ has just signed in_

_ChubbizRulz has just signed in_

_YOUTH_POWER has just signed in_

_sHaRp&ShInY has just signed in_

_oOoPsychikChildoOo has just signed in_

_ShinobizInPyjamazONE has just signed in_

_ShinobizInPyjamazTWO has just signed in_

A few minutes passed as everyone signed in. Well, considering the number of people signing onto their messenger programs, it sort of overloaded the server…kind of anyways.

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: HEY EVERYONE!!!!

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: Ugh, Naruto you idiot!!! No need to shout in a chat _~~

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: yeah, I mean ur loud enuff in real life…..no need 4 u 2 b the same online *eye roll*

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: wow, 4 once I actually agree wit u

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: …..ur ALL noisy….in real life AND on the net……..=_=…….

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: shaddup Sasuke-teme….this is a chat…..I can do wtever I fuckin want XP

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: …….does it look like I care?...........=_=……..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: …..can't u guys take a break????

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: NEVER!!! I will beat u Sasuke-teme!!! And I will become Hokage!!!!!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: ……..okay……………tht sorta came out of nowhere…………

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: dun try to use logic on this one, Kei…………

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: I'll try to remember tht, Onii-chan

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: Sasuke-kun….there's something I've been meaning to ask u……..

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_:………yeah?...........................*waits*

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: ummm……y does Keichiro keep calling you "Onii-chan"??

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: she calls me tht 2 u kno……….

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: she DOES?!?!?! _...........

_**~quietnshy~**_: …..Sakura-chan…..u dun kno?

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: huh?? Forehead-girl, plz tell me ur jking……..

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: about what?

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: u mean 2 tell me tht u dun kno………OMG

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: Sakura-chan……

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ……..so……troublesome……..

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_:……………………………

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: OMFG!!....i finally kno something u DON'T!!!

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: O shut up….so wt if I dun kno?!?!?! .~~~

_**8cloud_gazer8**_:…..nuthin…..cept tht I everybody knos…………..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: well, it's not exactly the best kept secret out there, u kno……….

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: that too LOL

_**8cloud_gazer8**_:……..well, u didn't reli work on keeping it under wraps either Kei-chan

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: true…..true…..didn't reli try actually ^_^;;

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: God, this is just too beautiful….I, Ino have finally beaten u Sakura…eat that!!

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: hmph, it's not tht important anyways .~

_**ChubbizRulz**_: it's ok Sakura, I only found out when….i dun kno when I found out, but I kno…hehehe

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: …..that made so much sense, Chouji…….O_o……..

_**ChubbizRulz**_: wt???.....was it something I said???

_**~quietnshy~**_: ummm………nevermind, Chouji……it's nothing ^_^;

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: are people tht stupid these days? =_=

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: HEY HINATA-CHAN!!! UR HERE TOO!!!!

_**~quietnshy~**_: …yes….Naruto-kun….it's nice to c u here 2……..*blush*…………*blush……….

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: whoa…looks like every1 decided to join the party ~^_^~....*looks round* where's Lee??

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: no ur jus late …..i think he's here…..somewhere……unless he got lost…….

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: shut up……LOST O_o…..on the INTERNET?!?!?!?!

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: some 1 got lost?!?!?…..who _????

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: u mean some1 besides ForeHead here, got lost?!?!?!?!

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: Fuck off, Ino-pig!!!!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: and let the profanity begin =_=……..

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: did I…miss something?

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: Sakura just noticed tht Keichiro called Sasuke "Onii-Chan"…and she's lost

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: oh…so, does tht make 2??

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: TENTEN!!! NEJI!!!! I FOUND YOU!!!! oTT_TTo

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: I can c tht….congratulations ^_^;

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: it was….horrible…..i tried logging into the chat….

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: and u were successful, yes?

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: yes, but……..horrible oTT_TTo…………

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: *rubs eyes furiously* so horrible……..oTT_TTo………..

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: wt was so horrible, Lee?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: Tenten, do we reli want 2 kno??

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ….it's probably harmless……I think……

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: NO IT WASN'T!!!!! IT WAS HORRIBLE TT_TT

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: of course……we feel the horror….._

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: yeah….totally ……_

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: u ended up on a porn site…..didn't u?

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: *gasp* how…..did….u …..kno……._

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: yeah…..how did u kno _???

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: probably spends his free time on them =_=;…..

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: can it Keichiro!!!!!!

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: that sounds like a yes *smirk*

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: mind ur damn business Uchiha

_**~quietnshy~**_: ……nii-san…..u go on porn sites ????

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: Neji, for a genius, ur a bit of a perv _

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: yeah, even Sasuke doesn't do tht kind of stuff

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: like u'd kno….u dun even kno why Kei calls Sasuke n Neji "Onii-chan"

_**K9_Luver**_: hey, finally made it…..what did I miss???......*looks around*

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: HEY DOGBREATH!!! Glad u could make it =D

_**K9_Luver**_: hey 2 u 2…..man u guys won't believe the traffic……….

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: traffic??? There wasn't any traffic………….

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: he was talking about the traffic on the net…………….

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: I just noticed that Sakura's attention span is worse than Naruto's

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: EXCUSE ME?!?!?!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: no offense….but, at least Naruto can stick to one argument at a time…..

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: I can?....i mean I do…..of course I can stick to one argument at a time

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: u were saying?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: ………..no comment………=_=;

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: FINALLY!!! We made it ^_^

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: Of course we would have been able to get here faster if you LISTENED 2 me!!!

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: well excuse me, it was cuz of ur faulty directions we had to reboot

_****always**ignored****_: …..my bugs were the reason why some of u had problems……….

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: well, if you listened the first time, we wouldn't have 2

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: so wt, this is MY fault?!?!?!

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: I didn't say tht, u did

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: well, ur implying it

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: hey Jun!! Kou!! Wt took u guys so long???

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: oooh, not a gd question…..

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: why _???

_**K9_Luver**_: cuz they're arguing about tht rite now ^^;

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: oh, I didn't notice tht

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: it's not the first time =_=

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: fuck off, bitch .~

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: fuck urself

_**~quietnshy~**_: _.......

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: u ladies mind cutting down on the swearing =_=

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: i dun need to fuck myself, but I'm sure u need 2

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: wt makes u think so?!

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: I just kno so, bitch

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: whore

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: …….maybe it's a gd thing they're arguing here………

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: yeah……or else they'd b killing each other…….again……..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: they're worse than onii-chan and Naruto _

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: =_=….don't compare me wit those 2……..

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: slut

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: cunt

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: _....n here I thought our arguments were ugly

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: u guys aren't disappointed….r u?

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: no way

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: Sakura-chan's……so…………

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: scary?

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: ugly ass whore

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: sex-crazed slut

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ……uncivilized?.......

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: flat-chested bitch

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: fake blonde

_**K9_Luver**_: insane _

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: I've never seen so many insults on the same chat………

_**~quietnshy~**_: ……neither have i………….

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: it's amazing, isn't it?

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: wt's so amazing =_=?

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_:……yeah….it's annoying………

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: I didn't mean it as a compliment u retards

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: ………..

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: …………..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: bad move, Tenten…….very bad move ^^;

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: Tenten…..

_**~quietnshy~**_: ummm……..

_**K9_Luver**_: this is not going 2 b pretty

_**ChubbizRulz**_: I'll say……first Ino vs Sakura

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: now Sasuke/Neji vs Tenten

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: another one?!?!.......take a break won't ya? =_=

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: Ten……ten………..

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: whoa….even I've never called Sasuke-teme a retard b4

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: shut up, dobe

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: I dun have 2 listen 2 u

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: dun make me make u

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: Naruto….i dun think u should provoke him rite now

_**K9_Luver**_: yeah dude…..Tenten just called him a retard

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: HEY!!! No need to remind him!!!!!!!!!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: aren't u the clever one ^^;

_**K9_Luver**_: shut up =_=

_****always**ignored****_: ………………I have nothing 2 say…………………………….

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: O_o……who is this guy??????

_**~quietnshy~**_: it's Shino…..he's on my team……..remember?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: the name sounds VERY familiar *thinks*

_**K9_Luver**_: u kno, the dude with the bugs???

_****always**ignored****_: …….is tht the best description of me u can giv her?...........

_**K9_Luver**_: ok….um…..u kno the guy with the black sunglasses…..really quiet….

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: 4 some reason I keep seeing Ibisu in my head….O_o……scary

_**K9_Luver**_: ok…not exactly the person I was talking about….but close enuff =D

_****always**ignored****_: ……………….WTF……………..?????????

_**K9_Luver**_: yeah, so anyways……r Sakura n Ino still at it??

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: who knos…..they're always each other's throats = =

_**~quietnshy~**_: but…they work very well together….dun u agree Keichiro-chan?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: tht's true 2….come to think of it….they're pretty quiet……

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: yeah…we got bored….so we stopped =_=

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: huh???????????

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: is tht even a reason =_=…….

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: y not?

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: yeah, it's like totally normal ~^_^~

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: =[]=

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: =[]=

_**K9_Luver**_: _

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: tha's fucked up O_o

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: OH THE BEAUTY OF RECONCILIATION TTvTT….I KNEW U WOULD C THE LIGHT SAKURA!

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: Lee….ur….such…..an….idiot =_=………..

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: agreed

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: dun u guys find tht we're having very pointless conversations????

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: now tht u mention it………..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: it does seem rather…..odd…………

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: it's a chat….wt do u expect besides pointlessness?

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: _ teme….did u just say 'pointlessness'?????

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: oh dear……..

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: oh shit

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: Uchiha u must b losin it….

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: fuck off asshole!!

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: such silly and nonsensical words………..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: ummm….Neji-nii-chan……..

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: oh lord

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: I wonder if Shikamaru's going 2 say something reli weird…….

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: dun even go there Naruto

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ………..supercallifragilisticexpiallidocious……………….

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: O……..M……..F………G……………….

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: told u not to go there =_=

_****always**ignored****_: I'm in love with Kiba

_**K9_Luver**_: ………O_o…………..

_**~quietnshy~**_: _............

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: O.o

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: OMFG

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: WTF?!?!?!?!

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: didn't c that coming

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: Kiba?....i thought u were in luv wit Keichiro!?!?!?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: WHAT?!?!?!

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: no, he hinted that he was into Tenten

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: wt did u say _????

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: back off my little sister asshole

_**K9_Luver**_: but he told me he liked Sakura TT_TT

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: WTF??? Tht's not wt he told me!!!!!!

_**~quietnshy~**_: but Shino told me…..he had a crush on the twins………

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: NO WAY

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: he told us he had the hots for Shikamaru

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: SHIKAMARU!?!?!?!?!?!

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ………..troublesome……….O_o………

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: tht's wt he said

_**ChubbizRulz**_: but he told me he liked Ino

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: whoa……that's fucked up

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: wt is? Shino liking Ino??

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: O_o…..i think I'm going 2 b sick…..

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: no….the stories he tells each one of us……….. tht 2 by the way

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: true……I mean, why change the story every time?

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: dun look us

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: were not the ones going around confessing our love for everyone we kno

_**~quietnshy~**_: maybe we should ask Shino instead????

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: hmm…tht seems 2 b the most logical thing 2 do

_**K9_Luver**_: can we NOT ask him……

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: r u afraid of the answer???

_**K9_Luver**_: aren't u?!?!?

_**8cloud_gazer8**_:………………..

_**K9_Luver**_: there ya go

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: but it is the best way to find out 4 sure

_XxRestless_SandsxX has just signed in_

_**~quietnshy~**_: I agree……….

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: so, who's going 2 ask him?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: ask who what?

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: GAARA!!!! UR HERE!!!!

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: yes…..=_=

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: hey Gaara, how about u ask Shino??

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: ask him wt?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: ask him who he likes…..hey btw ~^_^~

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: hey…………………………………n I would do tht becuz…………………..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: plz???

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: …………………………..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: pretty plz????

_****always**ignored****_: I'm rite here u kno =_=

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: …………fine…………Shino, who do you like?

_****always**ignored****_: y should I tell u?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: becuz I asked, now talk

_****always**ignored****_: …..mmmm….how about no???

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: come on Shino, tell us….who do you RELI like???

_****always**ignored****_: u'll laugh if I tell u

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: I promise not 2

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: yeah, we won't laugh…..promise

_****always**ignored****_: ……..mmmm…..ok…..but u need to me who U like first

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: WHAT?!?!?!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: but………

_****always**ignored****_: it's only fair

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: not reli =_=

_**~quietnshy~**_: Shino….y do u want us 2 tell u who we like??

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: yeah….there's no point in knowing

_****always**ignored****_: then y do u guys want 2 kno who I like?

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: gd point

_****always**ignored****_: come on, it's a fair exchange….my crush for urs

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: fine, wtever…let's just get this over and done with =_=

_**ChubbizRulz**_: ok….but who goes first?

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: guys

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: gurls

_****always**ignored****_: pick a number….the number tht's closest wins…..1 – 10

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: 3

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: 8

_****always**ignored****_: bingo…it's 8….ur pretty gd at this Shikamaru

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: =_=…….fuck………..

_**K9_Luver**_: good job =_=

_**ChubbizRulz**_: Shikamaru……u chose a gr8 time 2 b smart =_=:;;;

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: wtever, if we tell u r u going 2 tell us???

_****always**ignored****_: yes…..i dun hv a habit of going back on my word

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: shit….Shikamaru ur going first .

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: dammit…….fine………

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: so start already !!!

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ……………………………………………………………..

_**K9_Luver**_: COME ON!!!!!

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ………..Ino………………….

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: …………O_o………wt?!?!?!?

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: I thought he liked Temari _

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ....NEXT !!!!!

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: I'll go….I like……………SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: great choice Naruto-kun……I like Sakura too o^_^o

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: oh hell no _

_**~quietnshy~**_: Naruto-kun …………………………………

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: Hinata……….

_**K9_Luver**_: ……Hinata…..

_**~quietnshy~**_: yes, Kiba-kun??

_**K9_Luver**_: I like u……a lot

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: I knew tht

_**~quietnshy~**_: O_o…..nii-san????

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: is there anything u dun kno =_=;??

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: Hinata-chan….is something wrong?

_**~quietnshy~**_: nothing, Naruto-kun

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: u kno…..i also like u 2…….*blush*…..it's kinda hard 2 decide…….

_**~quietnshy~**_: Naruto-kun……

_**K9_Luver**_: hey loser, I confessed to her first…..so back off!!!!!!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: u kno, Love isn't a 'first come first serve' thing

_**K9_Luver**_: whatever, I like Hinata first….so Naruto hands off MY girl

_**~quietnshy~**_: Kiba-kun……O_o…….

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: hey, who says she's UR girl???

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: he's got a point there

_**K9_Luver**_: I dun care!!! I've liked Hinata ever since we were the Academy

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: but tht's not the point

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: it doesn't matter how long u like someone

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: it depends on if they like u back

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: y dun u let Hinata-sama decide who she likes

_**K9_Luver**_: Hinata, who do u like?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: u'll have to wait for the other guys to say who they like

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: b4 Hinata….or the girls say who they like

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: just wait a little longer…..

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: yeah….just giv it a few more minutes ^_^

_**K9_Luver**_: ……fine….WHO'S NEXT DAMMIT???

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: Sasuke-teme, how about u tell us who u like?

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: …….why?..........

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: just do it Uchiha

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: and wt if I dun?

_**K9_Luver**_: JUST TELL US WHO U LIKE AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: ur a little desperate aren't u

_**K9_Luver**_: fuck off….my heart's at stake here

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: he RELI likes her ^_^;

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: yes, Sasuke-kun….tell Ino tht u like ME and not her

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: TELL IT TO THE WORLD!!!!!

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: Sakura….i'm gay and I like Naruto

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: SASUKE-KUN I KNO UR LYING…U DUN HAVE 2 HIDE UR LOVE FROM ME

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: I KNO U LOVE ME!!!!

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: Sakura….i'm gay and I will only love Naruto……..NARUTO

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: Sasuke-teme!!!! U TOLD ME TO KEEP THT A SECRET!!!!!!!

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: I kno….but since we're all going 2 confess…..might as well, u kno

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: and here I am telling everyone I like Sakura n Hinata

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: dun b like tht….i'll make it up 2 u

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: so….both Sasule and Naruto r GAY???? Damn…..

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: yeah, I kno how much u n Sakura like him

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: NARUTO!!!! U STOLE MY SASUKE FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: dun worry Sakura-chan, I'm still here =^_^=

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: oh fuck off Lee!!! I never said I liked u

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: …………oTT_TTo………..but I love u Sakura-chan *sniff*

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: well I DON'T!!!!!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: geez, no need to b so harsh on the guy

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: yeah…liking someone isn't a crime u kno

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: Sasuke-kun……how could u do this 2 me oTT__TTo……….

_**~quietnshy~**_: Naruto…….ur…….gay??

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: I'm sorry Hinata-chan……but I do think ur great and all……..

_**~quietnshy~**_: ……..thank u Naruto-kun ~^_^~….can we still b friends?

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: we were always friends =^_^=

_**~quietnshy~**_: o^_^o

_**K9_Luver**_: YES!! Hinata's MINE!!!!!

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: NARUTO U STOLE SASUKE!!!!!

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: hey Forehead chill

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: besides, I was never urs 2 begin with

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: plz dun provoke her Onii-chan

_**Cheeky_Cherry245**_: NARUTO!!! I'M GOING 2 KILL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Cheeky_Cherry245 has signed off_

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: oh shit…..i better run 4 it

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: I'll come pick u up

_**~Rmen_Luver~**_: ok….c u…..bye guys

_~Rmen_Luver~ has signed off_

_**oOLonely_AvengerOo**_: c u l8er, Kei

_oOLonely_AvengerOo has signed off_

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: oh dear……wonder wt's going 2 happen

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: dunno…….hey, Shikamaru?

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ..............yeah.............

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: so…..u like me huh?

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ................yes..............

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: how much??

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: wt O_o???

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: on a scale of 100……how much?

_**K9_Luver**_: just give her a number dammit

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: stay out of this Dogface!!!

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: ………………110……………..

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: ………….wow……………..ummm…………….

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: Ino, it wasn't easy 4 him to say tht…….just go out with him

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: I kno wt I'm doing…….Shikamaru, meet me at the Flower shop in 15 minutes?

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: 4 wt…………?

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: do I have to spell it out 4 u?!?!?!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: it's a date u dumbass!!!!!

_**8cloud_gazer8**_: oh….yeah, sure….c u in 15….c ya guys

_8cloud_gazer8 has signed off_

_**~*floweryBlondy*~**_: hey, wait up!!! Bye bye ppl

_~*floweryBlondy*~ has signed off_

_**ChubbizRulz**_: well, guys, I gotta bounce

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: already?

_**ChubbizRulz**_: yeah, I kinda ran out of snacks…..and Natsu promised 2 take me out 4 some BBQ pork

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: Natsu???

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: as a matter of fact, me n Jun need 2 go 2

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: where r u 2 going?

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: we've got a date with Kiki and Shiki

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: O_o…..the Kotsu twins?

_**ShinobizInPyjamazTWO**_: yup…well, dun want 2 b late….c ya Kei-chan

_**ShinobizInPyjamazONE**_: l8er Kei ^3^

_ShinobizInPyjamazONE has signed off_

_ShinobizInPyjamazTWO has signed off_

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: ……………nobody cares about me…………………………………….oTT______TTo

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: tht's not true

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: yeah…who says no one cares about u?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: he meant tht no one likes him THT way……

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: oh…..but u never kno……someone might b admiring u from afar…….

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: yeah…..VERY far……….

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: NEJI

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: tht isn't very nice

_**K9_Luver**_: so….Hinata……….

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: it's probably cuz he shares the same fate as Lee

_**~quietnshy~**_: yes, Kiba-kun?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: share what fate?

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: I do not

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: wt fate r u talking about O_o???

_**K9_Luver**_: u wanna go 4 a walk or something?........

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: wt fate is that?

_**~quietnshy~**_: ok….where do u want 2 meet?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: the fate of being left all alone……with no one 2 love n b loved in return

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: tht's ur fate, not mines

_**K9_Luver**_: ok…..how about I come pick u up in 20 minutes?

_**~quietnshy~**_: ok….i'll b waiting

_**K9_Luver**_: c u in a bit *kiss*

_K9_Luver has signed off_

_**~quietnshy~**_: *blush*….bye Keichiro, Tenten, Nii-san

_~quietnshy~ has signed off_

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: I dun wanna be left alone and unloved oTT_____________________TTo

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: u already r

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: NEJI!! 4 ur information I LIKE LEE!!!

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: eat that nii-chan

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: u do???

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: yes, I have 4 a while now

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: I like u too Lee……but like a big brother……….

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: u scared me there…….

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: but, ur always making fun of me TT_TT

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: y, Gaara?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: cuz I like u

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: hey, back off asshole!!

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: silly, making fun of a person is just another way of showing u like them……*blush*

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: oh…..i didn't think of tht

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: Gaara……I,…..dun kno wt 2 say…………

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: tell him u dun like him

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: y dun u let her decide

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: so…..wt do u say 2 a bit of training and how about dinner afterwards???

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: YOSH!!! I'll meet you at the training grounds then

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: c u in 5?

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: I'll b there in 4 =D

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: race ya

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: ur on

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: loser treats

_**YOUTH_POWER**_: agreed. c u

_YOUTH_POWER has just signed off_

_**sHaRp&ShInY**_: hey, no fair, u get a head start .

_sHaRp&ShInY has just signed off_

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: look, Gaara of the Desert, I was here WAY b4 u….so back off

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: but I confessed b4 u did…..so I get dibbs

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: oh, so tht's how it's going 2 b, fine then…..Keichiro, I love u

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: uhh……I……umm……….......................

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: wow…..impressive………..

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: she's mine, so back off

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: last time I looked, I didn't c a collar around her neck saying who she belonged 2

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: well, at least I didn't try 2 kill her

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: no, u tried 2 kill ur other cousin…..big diff

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: can u guys stop arguing O_o??

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: is she dead? No, she's perfectly fine

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: tht's thx 2 her sensei

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: well, wt about u, u've killed ur fair share of ppl

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: so have I, CAN U GUYS STOP!!!!!!!

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: all rite, I'll stop

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: wt, u think tht's going 2 impress her?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: nii-chan, ur being VERY childish

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: well excuse me if I can't stand someone else liking u

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: now who's trying to impress her =_=?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: look, I'm very flattered….but can u 2 STOP arguing?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: ………fine……………

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: ……………………………..ok…………………………

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: well, I seriously dun kno wt 2 do from here…..so how about we go somewhere?

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: sure, where do u want 2 go?

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: how about we go catch a movie and then have dinner?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: of course, I'll pick u up in 10 minutes

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: 10 minutes? Aren't u in Suna?

_**XxRestless_SandsxX**_: nope, I'm in Konoha…I'll explain when I c u

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: hey I can pick her up

_XxRestless_SandsxX has signed off_

_**oOoPsychikChildoOo**_: I'll go get ready….c u in 10 Nii-chan ~^_^~

_oOoPsychikChildoOo has just signed off_

_**xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx**_: damn it

_xXbrandedxXxsilenceXx has just signed off_

**_**always**ignored**_**: …..hello?

_****always**ignored****_: is anybody here???

_****always**ignored****_:they all left…………

_****always**ignored****_: ………..dun u guys wanna kno who I like?...........

_****always**ignored****_: damn it……..thought it would work………..

**always**ignored** has signed off

_To be continued......._

* * *

A/N: don't know what to do from here......any suggestions??? please review and if u want something to happen to the characters please tell me  
=^_^=


End file.
